Protection
by cek101696
Summary: "I love her more than anything else in the world. I have never loved anything until I met her. I would give my life for her. I will fight for her until my last breath." LevixReader short story. Please review!


**_I feel like this story is kinda long for a oneshot but kinda short for a real story. I had a few ideas and tried to get them all to fit together. I hope it doesn't suck ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!_**

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

"No." She whispered, looking out the window of her home near the entrance to the wall. _ lived in one of the inner walls with her mother and father. It was here that she had met her boyfriend, Captain Levi Ackerman, a little over a year ago.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. _

God, did she wish he was here now. What she saw outside was like something out of a nightmare. They'd made it inside. Titans.

She ran out the door and stood for a second in shock at the titans. She'd never seen one before, and here were five, destroying the place she'd lived in her whole life.

She started running. She didn't really know _where_ to go, but she just ran in the opposite direction of the titans. Her mom and dad weren't home, she was on her own and just had to hope they were alright.

She felt strangely… unafraid, mostly because the gravity of the situation hadn't hit her yet. Or maybe it was because she had just heard so much about the titans from Levi already; she was pretty acquainted with them.

She ran until she reached the mob of people, trying escape inside of the next wall. All around her were screams and cries, but she was just silent, trying to keep her face forward. However, once she heard an uproar of screams, she had to turn around.

They were heading towards them. No one knew what to do at that point, run or try to get through the wall. She chose to run. She was unfamiliar with the area she was in, but just kept going around every turn, hoping to find somewhere safe to hide. Her fear was beginning to set in. Where were her parents? Where would she hide? Were the soldiers coming?

"Where to go, where go…" she said to herself, her throat burning, as she kept running. She turned another corner, which she saw was a dead end. As she turned around to find someplace else to go, she saw one.

Right in front of her.

A 15 meter titan.

There was nowhere to run.

"Oh my god…. Oh my god…" she breathed as she backed against the wall. "I'm going to die. Oh my god I'm going to die." She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the Titan's face any longer. The titan who was going to kill her. Just as the titan went to grab her, she heard it let out a loud screech, and within a second, she was wrapped up in two strong arms, and carried to a nearby rooftop.

"L-levi-"

"Dammit, _, what the hell were you doing down there?!" he said angrily.

"I-I-I don't-"

He suddenly pulled her into his body, holding her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"What the hell would I have done if I lost you?" he whispered

"Levi…"

"You scared the shit out of me, _."

"I'm sorry." She breathed. They were holding each other so tightly that they could feel their hearts pounding against each other. She buried her face into his neck and began to silently let her tears fall.

"Come on, don't cry. You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you as long as you're with me. I promise.

"My-my parents" she breathed. "Levi, I don't know where they are."

"You can't be concerned with that right now." He said flatly "We need to get you someplace safe."

"But Levi-"

"I'll take you back to HQ. You'll be safe there."

They walked together the street, opposite to the direction everyone else was, heading back to outside the wall where Levi's horse was. Levi keeping his eye on her and on his surroundings all at once. He figured most of the titans had been taken down by now, but he was still looking out.

She suddenly stopped walking, grabbing the back of his cape to get him to stop.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She was staring down at what remained of two bodies; two heads, a few limbs, and a lot of blood.

It was the heads she was really staring at.

"L-levi… it's... I… oh my God." She breathed.

Her parents. Or, what was left of them.

Levi took her hand into his and spoke "We need to keep moving."

"But Levi my parents…"

"What do you want to do, bring their heads with us? There's nothing we can do." He said. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he only spoke the truth.

"I guess you're right."

"Come on." He said, pulling her along.

She turned back to look at her parents as they walked away.

"I don't know if it'll help, but at least they died together." He said quietly.

"It does, some. Thanks." She replied, moving herself slightly closer to him, intertwining their fingers.

After a little more walking, they finally made it to where Levi's horse was, along with the rest of the Survey Corps. She'd never met any of Levi's "coworkers" before, but he'd told her about them.

"AHHHHH! SHORTY IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" One of them shouted. She was a relatively tall woman, brown hair, and glasses. She ran up to them and stared at _ closely. "SHE'S SO PRETTY!"

"Can you please back off, Four-Eyes?" Levi said, annoyed, tightening his hold on her hand. This girl had to be Hanji.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Hanji said excitedly! "COPORAL SHORTY IS IN LOVE!"

"Hanji, please calm down." A tall man with very thick eyebrows said. He approached her and put out his hand. "I'm Erwin Smith. You must be _. Levi has told us about you."

You put your hand in his and shook it, responding shyly to all this attention. "Nice to meet you. He's told me about you all as well."

"I'm taking her back to HQ with us." Levi said.

Everyone knew not to fight Levi on this.

"Alright, then let's go. There's nothing more we can do here." Erwin said.

Levi mounted his horse and put his hand out to help her on. She got on the horse behind him and put her arms around his middle.

"Hold on tight, okay? I don't need you falling off."

-Levi sat at his desk, doing paperwork as usual. He glanced up for a moment to find that _ had fallen asleep on the couch in the room. He stood up from his desk and went into his bedroom to retrieve a blanket. He returned and put it over her body, standing over her for a moment to look at her, a content, peaceful look on her face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before Levi could say anything, Erwin had stepped in, never one to wait for Levi's permission.

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.

"Worn out," Levi responded. "and rightly so."

"She'll be okay."

"I know."

"But you're worried."

"You wouldn't be?"

"That's not what I said."

"So what exactly did you come in here for?" Levi asked, turning his attention to Erwin.

"Just to check up."

"On me or her?"

"Both. I know how important she is, Levi. And I know how worried you were and still are and-"

"It's fine."

"Levi-"

"It's fine. She's fine. I'm fine. It's fine." He said flatly, walking back to his desk and sitting down, picking up his pen.

"You know, you really ought to learn to let people in. You're not doing yourself any good locking it up."

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it with you, hm? This is my relationship with my girlfriend and if I'm going to talk about it with anyone it would be with her, not you." He didn't mean to be so cold, but he _was_ stressed and worried and he felt just awful thinking about what _ had gone through.

"Well I suggest you do talk about it. And soon."

"I don't need your advice. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

Levi got out of his chair and walked up to Erwin, grabbing the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. He put his face close to Erwin's and talked lowly, with anger in his voice.

"I love her more than anything else in the world. I have never loved _anything_ until I met her. I would give my life for her. I will fight for her until my last breath. So don't you come into _my_ space and try to tell me that I don't know what I'm doing with her. I know damn well what I'm doing."

Levi was never one to speak his feeling like that; Erwin knew he was genuine in what he was saying. Levi doesn't lose his cool for just anything.

Levi and _ were eating their dinner in the silence of Levi's room. It was his idea to stay with her and have some time together where people weren't constantly asking her about what she saw.

"Levi, are you sure you don't want to go eat with everyone else? I'll be okay here if-"

"I want to be with you. Alone." He replied.

She felt a slight blush creep across her cheeks hearing his words

"_," Levi began, averting his eyes from hers. "You know how I feel about you, right?"

"Of course, Levi."

"Good." He replied softly.

They ate in silence for a while more until Levi put down his fork and looked across the table at her face.

"I love you." He said

She looked up at him with a smile.

"And I love you." She replied.

Levi stood from his seat across the table and walked over to her. She stood up and he put his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I was scared." He whispered. "When I saw you down there… I was so scared."

"Me too." She replied honestly. "I thought I was going to die."

"You're not dying any time soon. You can't leave me yet."

She buried her face into his neck and smiled.

"I love you so much, Levi." She whispered.

He buried his face into her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll protect you. Promise."

"Levi, where will I sleep tonight?" she asked him from the other side of the bathroom door. They were each changing into their sleepwear on opposite sides. She opened the door when she finished. Levi had only changed into his sleep pants so far. She was wearing one of his T-shirts which was big enough on her to cover all the important stuff.

"With me." he replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

She looked at him with wide eyes as a blush began to cross her face.

"Don't worry, not like that." He said, a slight smirk crossing his lips.

He finished removing the shirt and got into bed. _ crawled into bed beside him, slightly anxious at the thought of sharing the bed with him for the first time.

"You gonna stay all the way over there?" Levi said. "Come close." He continued, opening up his arms.

She snuggled herself up to his bare chest, putting her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. He smelled so… clean.

"There ya go." He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She shut her eyes as he pulled the blanket up over their bodies.

"Thanks, Levi. For everything you've done for me. I know I cause more trouble than I'm worth sometimes."

"Well you _are_ a troublemaker sometimes, but it's never been more than you're worth. You're worth everything to me. Don't forget it, alright?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

"Sleep well, okay?"

"You too." She absorbed the feeling of his warm body near hers and the sound of his strong heartbeat beneath her ear.

Levi and _ were sitting on the front steps of HQ together one morning. She had been there for almost a week and Levi wasn't planning to let her leave any time soon; not until he knew there was somewhere safe for her to live. _ leaned her head against Levi's shoulder and played with one of his hands in hers, tracing the outlines of his callused fingers and running her thumb over the protruding veins in the back of his hand, before finally locking her fingers with his.

"_?"

"Hm?"

"What are your thoughts on marriage?" he asked softly.

"Well, I think when you find the person you feel you're meant to be with, you should certainly get married. It seems wonderful to me; to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning next to the one you love, to give everything you have to offer to the other, to have a home, a family. It sounds ideal to me."

"I've never been interested in marriage." Levi said, making her heart sink some. "It always seemed like a bother, more trouble than it's worth."

"I see…" you said quietly.

"It's strange, though," he spoke again "I think that being with you forever might not be so troublesome. I think that as long as it's you and me, marriage, a home, a family, it sounds… right. In some ways, forever doesn't feel long enough with you."

"You know, you can be really sweet if you try." She said, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him and lightly peck his lips.

"What do you say?" Levi asked, "Will you marry me?"

"W-wait, really?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course, really. I wouldn't joke about that. You're the only one. I wouldn't want forever to be with anybody else."

"Of course!" she said excitedly "Of course I'll marry you!"

"I don't have a ring right now but-"

"I don't need a ring. Just you." She said, throwing her arms around him.

"You're being cheesy again."

"Shh." She hushed, placing a big kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I'll try to be good enough for you."

"Don't you ever even think for a second that you're not good enough for me, Idiot."

"I just mean that I'll always take care of you. Always."

"And I promise to take care of you."

"I love you."

"Yeah. Me too."


End file.
